Loyal to the End
by Chimebelle
Summary: Inigo left her, his only sister, to go on a heroic journey of his own. Or that was what Morgan could make out of his very uninformative, mangled letter. Deciding to drag him back, she sets out... only to become sidetracked. Morgan meets Ryoma on the way, and well, ends up siding with Hoshido. It's only later when she finds out that Inigo is siding with Nohr. Oops.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** **Laslow left her, his only sister, to go on a heroic journey on his own. Or that was what Morgan could make out of his mangled letter.** ** _"He's a flirt. He'd sweet-talk any girl, but if you flirt back, he'll get horribly embarrassed and flush a really deep tomato-red- it totally doesn't suit his pale complexion and it looks hilarious, I swear- Met anyone like this?"_** **She meets Ryoma on the way, and well, ends up siding with Hoshido. It's only later that she finds out that Inigo is with Nohr. Oops. Following Conquest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Fates or Awakening.**

* * *

Prologue

Ryoma was in a bit of a twist. Saizo was not with him, as he had commanded his trusted retainer to keep order with the troops in the small village they were staying at so that no problem arose while he was absent. He had decided to take a walk around with a guard, as per request from Saizo.

When they spotted a girl seemingly lost in the middle of the empty road, he was wary, but that flash of pink hair also reminded of his little sister. Maybe she was dangerous, just a young girl appearing in the middle of nowhere without a family or any traveling gear, only the clothes on her back- now didn't that scream suspicious? But if she was lost in the middle of nowhere in these dangerous times…

He was the prince of Hoshido, and he had a duty to his people.

However, the few seconds of talking to the girl told him that she was in no way seeking safety.

"-He's a flirt. He'd sweet-talk any girl, but if you flirt back, he'll get horribly embarrassed and flush a really deep tomato-red- it totally doesn't suit his pale complexion and it looks hilarious, I swear," said the girl without even stopping for breath, holding a horribly drawn picture of a man with sticks for limbs and a goofy smile in front of Ryoma's face.

"Well, that's my brother for you," she finished cheerfully. "Did you meet anyone like this?"

She peered into his eyes, face expectant.

He managed to formulate a reply. "I'm afraid I haven't." Not that even if he had seen the man, he probably wouln't be able to say yes to her quetion.

The girl's face fell. "Ah well." She sighed. "Onwards it is, then," she said, turning sharply and looking far to the east. She took a few steps foward, hesitated, and turned back to curtsy. Ryoma frowned- curtsying was not a normal Hoshidan gesture. It was more... Nohrian. What was more, her movement were elegant and well-practiced. He doubted that the girl was of Nohrian nobility though. Now that was preposterous.

"It was nice meeting you, kind sir."

"Likewise," he said faintly, head still reeling with the implications.

As she turned to walk away Ryoma turned to his guard with a small frown on his face. The guard proved himself to be useless as he floundered- really, he had no use for them. It was a pity that Saizo never listened to him regarding his safety.

Ryoma decided to return back to the village for the night, when he heard the pounding of metal hooves on the ground. When he turned, he spotted one of his rangers stationed outside the town, galloping full speed. "My lord!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl stop, turn, and watch with curiosity.

The man stopped in front of him, and slid out of his mount. His hands were on his knees as he panted heavily. "A swarm of Faceless is approaching, Lord Ryoma. Unless we abandon this village-"

Ryoma reprimanded sharply. "We do not abandon any village."

The man looked suitably cowed at his prince's adamant tone. He still stuttered in half-protest. "We are not ready for this, my lord. The numbers are a bit more than we faced this morning, and most of our troops are still injured and exhausted, sir. "

The girl let out a low whistle.

Ryoma frowned at the uncalled for noise. He turned to her. "Leave now, while you still can."

"Can you afford to fight them?" she asked. "Your own men have doubts."

Ryoma was painfully reminded of Kaze and Rinkah, who had been lost during the previous fight.

He steeled himself before he spoke back. "It cannot be helped. Soldiers of Hoshido as well as I, have duty to protect the kingdom."

"I'm not saying that you should run away," she said with an amused expression. "I want to help."

"The army is not a playground," said Ryoma sternly.

She looked offended. With narrowed eyes, she replied to his remark, "And you shouldn't be so eager to close your doors before you know what it holds." Her face turned serious. "If you fall, helpless villagers will be attacked by these monsters." She said the word _monsters_ with revulsion. "I cannot, not in good conscious leave you for them when I can clearly help."

The girl held out her hands for him to shake. "My name is Morgan," she seemed to pause for a while before continuing, "Mercenary for hire."

"You cannot-"

She quirked her eyebrows. "I think someone of your status can afford to pay me back, even though I am quite expensive," said the girl obtusely, purposely misunderstanding him. "I usually charge as much as a king's ransom but, seeing that I am the one insisting on help, I'll work for you on a discount."

She smiled impishly, insisting on him _to take her hands_.

Her misconduct should have made him annoyed, angry even. However, Ryoma found that he couldn't quite drudge up those two emotions when the girl had nothing but determination written in her words. It was admirable; to want and to insist helping out an army in a battle that could go either way when it was clear that such actions were not required from her.

After scrutinizing Morgan, he did wrap his hands around hers. Her hands were so small compared to his, but with the same calluses- calluses that could only be gained by wielding a sword. "Ryoma, prince of Hoshido."

He hoped he didn't regret this choice.

Quick surprise darted across her face. 'So had she not realized exactly who he was?' before it was quickly smoothed out. "Pleasure," she answered back smoothly. "Prince Ryoma."

* * *

Saizo was back with him, and the rest of his troops were engaging the enemy. The villagers had wished to help, but he managed to convince them to say in their homes and take guard. Morgan the mercenary was actually proving herself to be a – suspiciously talented fighter.

"Lord Ryoma, do you trust me?" asked Morgan offhandedly with inappropriate level of casuality while frying a Faceless with a face full of Thunder.

Ryoma looked at her incredulously as he sliced into a monster to his right. "No," he grunted.

"Figures," snorted Morgan. A second later, her sword was moving in a graceful arch, spraying blood.

"Then, do you believe that I will only help in this battle?"

Ryoma spun in the direction of Morgan to observe her while attacking the Faceless. She was killing as much as Saizo and even himself, tome in one hand and a blade in the other. For this battle- as suspicious as she was- she had only been help so far.

"Yes," he said grudgingly.

Morgan spun, her cloak swirling around her as she wielded her sword with enviable grace. Blood sprayed in an arc, and the curve of her chin was spattered with splatters that took a half-moon shape. A smug smile filled the bloodied face.

"Excellent."

Ryoma shook his head, getting the image out of his mind as he loped the head of one Faceless foolish enough to approach him alone. From his left, Morgan continued her attacks, this time with her magic.

"I happen to specialize in tactics, Lord Ryoma. I think we can win this battle," she said confidently. "With little or no casualties," she sang, voice lilted, teasing.

Ryoma found that he didn't particularly care for all her misconduct, as long as she did what she promised him.

"Let's hear it," he said briskly. "Be warned, if it harms my men or the villagers…" he trailed off threateningly.

"No worries," she said lightly. "Strategies? I've been strategizing before I could even talk."

* * *

Her plan was successful. Despite the odds they faced just moments before; she was true to her word.

"You have been quite the asset," said Ryoma, after the battle. The Faceless were all dead, his army faced no deaths, and the village was safe. Ryoma had finished what he had set out to do, and all that was left of him was to return back to the capitol.

However, there was one more "problem" to resolve.

"How is it that you are so talented?" asked Ryoma.

"I told you, I'd been strategizing even before I could talk," answered Morgan. Ryoma noted that her speech was casual and still lacked respect. "My father taught me everything that I know, and yes, that means my skill in magic and swords as well."

"Quite the talented father you have there," he commented. Understanding his implications, she giggled. "No, you would never have heard of him."

"He keeps to himself?" _With talent like that?_

"Not really. But I'm not from around here, and neither is my father."

"When you say you are not around these parts, are you saying that you are not from Hoshido?"

"Yes," she shrugged.

"Nohrian," hissed Saizo who had been quietly watching the affairs. He pushed his Lord back and loomed in front of her, drawing out his sword in a threatening manner.

"What?" questioned Morgan. She eyed the weapon warily. "Whatever you're calling me, it's not it," she said.

Morgan let out a deep sigh. "I mean, isn't it obvious? My features are nothing like yours. I'm not from Hoshido, Lord Ryoma. And I'm certainly no Nohrian." The two countries' names fell awkwardly on her tongue. "Actually, I'm not from anywhere you'd recognize. I come from very far away."

"So you are saying that you are not Nohrian?" repeated Saizo.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

Ryoma observed her carefully. Certainly, it did not look as if she was lying. Not even Saizo was saying otherwise, though he did have his attention fully on the girl. If he, one of the best ninjas Hoshido had to offer could not detect a lie…

So she really was from somewhere far away and had never heard of Hoshido or Nohr. That, or she was an excellent liar. There was only one way to make sure.

"Follow me to the capitol."

"What?" Morgan asked confusion evident upon her features.

"You are a mercenary, you need to be paid. Come to the capitol."

"Eh- you know that I was just saying that, don't you?" She admonished. "I was glad to helped, do you think anyone halfway decent can just ignore and go on her way? And anyways, in truth, I'm pretty certain that I was the one forcing myself on you and your army- I don't need to be compensated. And I have to look for my brother."

"I thought you told me that your work was worth the king's ransom," remarked Ryoma.

"I didn't mean that! I just wanted to help," she cried, flushing. "I don't make people pay ridiculous amounts of money to make me carry out duty."

Ryoma made a placating gesture with his hands. "I insist. Follow me to the capitol." With a knowing look in his eyes, he stated, "You don't know where your brother is at all, don't you?"

Her eyebrows scrunched. "How did you get that?"

"You don't have a clue to where you're going, you say you've never heard of Hoshido or Nohr yet you don't ask for directions, I think it is evident that you are going to where your heart takes you."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

He snorted, amused. "Follow me to the capitol, and I'll give you a tour and momentary compensation- you might refuse it, but I think you'd rather need it. Even if you have gold from your home, the currency must be different, no?"

In truth, thought Ryoma as he observed Morgan quietly, he could not just let this strange girl pass. She did not seem like one, but she was still a threat. Relations with Nohr were strained, and many predicted war to break out soon. Queen Mikoto was the only one preventing a full out war with her magical barrier. And to let a stranger talented in both tactics, swordsmanship, and magic pass? No matter how harmless she seemed, he could not let that happen. His mother would know what to do. With her sight, and even if that failed, with the throne of truth, Ryoma would know what to do with this girl.

"You set quite the convincing argument, Lord Ryoma," replied Morgan wryly. "Lead the way."

Ryoma ignored the way Saizo bristled at her disrespectful tone. His retainer would have to bear with it, for he didn't think she would abandon her disrespectful tone anytime soon.

Ryoma signaled his army. As much as he tried, he could not shake off the one feeling that refused to abandon him.

A storm was brewing.

And he was afraid that Hoshido was right in the middle of it.

* * *

 **AN: The Prologue is in Ryoma's POV. The rest will be in first person, Morgan's POV (mostly, that is). Do I have too many stories right now? I was planning on working on R'sFC, but this idea was really insistent. Hope you still loved it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: N** **ot all events are cannon compliant.**

* * *

Ryoma certainly held a good argument. Everything he'd guessed was more or less the truth. When Inigo, Severa, and Owain vanished, they had only left behind a short letter.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _Owain, Severa, and I have been tasked with a mission._

 _T_ _here's someone who needs our help, Morgan_ _._

 _I_ _only wish I could have told you everything personally._

 _Tell our parents not to worry, okay?_

 _Love,_

 _Inigo_

There was not a single hint to where they were going or doing.

I took the letter, sent a copy of the message out to Father, and rushed to Lady Tiki. Her answer was much more promising then Inigo's letter. She told me that she had not had a vision of them, but had felt a shift in space and time. Tracking the disturbance, she used much of her sight to inform me that the troublesome trio was somewhere even further than the normal Outrealms, alternative universes to our own world.

They were in a different universe, entirely.

Well, I was not the one to make that little fact deter me. With Lady Tiki's help, I managed to jump universes. The direction might not have been exactly accurate, but I was certain this was the same world Inigo stranded himself in.

But here I was, following Ryoma to the capital of Hoshido, instead of looking for Inigo further.

I hoped I wouldn't regret this, at a later date.

* * *

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice the messenger bird until it landed on Ryoma's outstretched arms. I could see his face lighten as he recognized it, and he quickly relieved the bird of its burdens. He took the letter with both hands as he unraveled the scroll containing the message.

He scanned the letter quickly. I noted when something like wonder filled his eyes. "Kamui?" murmured Ryoma.

Without taking his eyes off the letter, he ordered, "Saizo, take the army, and guide Morgan to the capital."

Saizo realized what his lord meant immediately. He broke out in protest. "My lord-"

Ryoma glanced up, and said again firmly. "This is an order, Saizo."

Saizo bowed his head. "Yes, my lord. However, I insist you take a few guards with you."

"Saizo…" Ryoma sighed. "Fine." He turned to me. "Morgan, I leave you in Saizo's capable hands."

I rolled my eyes. As if I was going to follow the army obediently! I knew with certainty what path would allow me to explore more of this new universe. I spoke up. "Do you really want me to move with your army, when you would be going the other way?"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Are you perhaps implying something, Morgan?"

Yes, yes I was.

"I didn't realize you trusted me enough to let me out of your sight, that's all," I said lightly.

Ryoma's hands wrapped around his sword. Now, now, that wasn't very subtle at all, now was it?

"Is that so."

His voice was smooth, a gentle caress that all but screamed danger. "Then why should I trust you enough to lead you to my precious sibling?"

Precious sibling? "I apologize," I said quickly. It probably was not the best time to bait the prince, especially with matters regarding his blood. "Of course, I did not mean that at all." I paused, then continued slyly. "But if you are going to collect your sibling, the direction you are going to is the opposite of the captial."

Ryoma watched me with a blank face.

"I'm guessing that the Faceless that we faced are more common around the borders, rather than the heart of your country. If you are going alone to collect your sibling in such a dangerous area- it is obvious that the reason is because you need time on your side. A whole army, no matter their strength, is pretty useless if you can't get there on time."

"Am I right, Lord Ryoma?"

"…I do not trust you," the man said flatly.

"I can only help," I insisted. "I would be useless with your troops when the probability of fighting is close to zero, and I'm guessing you cannot take Saizo with you because he needs to lead the troops in your behalf. And if I remember correctly, your guards worship you too much to do their job properly. Even if that wasn't so, I _am_ more talented than any troops in your army." I said brazenly.

I earned a glare from Saizo in return. Ah well. He was a difficult one to please anyways. "I can guard you in his stead," I gestured towards Saizo. "Though of course, I would be very inadequate compared to your trustworthy retainer." I tried to not lay it on too thick. From their expressions, I probably failed.

To make up for my tone, I beamed in the winsome way Inigo taught me.

"What do you say, Lord Ryoma?"

* * *

"So, who are we going to?"

"My sister, Kamui."

That… explained absolutely nothing.

"And you're in a hurry, because you miss her so much?" I teased. Ryoma was annoyingly self-contained. I couldn't easily anger him, or even annoy him to make him speak so that he acted outwardly. Since there was no reaction, I switched my tone to be more serious. "Don't tell me she is under an attack."

"No. That is not…" He sighed, turning to face me directly.

"This is something every Hoshidan knows. I suppose there is no difference in one more person knowing."

I closed my distance with him, curiosity stirring.

"I have four siblings. I am the eldest, with Hinoka, Kamui, Takumi, and Sakura. However," his eyes turned dark. "Several years ago, the Nohrians killed my father, King Sumeragi, and kidnapped my sister Kamui."

"As of now, my two soldiers reported to me that they found Kamui with the _Nohrians_ ," he spat the word with venom. "They managed to escape Nohr, and she is now with them, of course. They were not in a danger of being attacked in the time they sent the message."

"I know that they are now safe, and the only thing that puts her apart from me is distance that I am now closing. Yet, I cannot help but wish to reach her faster."

"I think I can understand you perfectly in that regard, Lord Ryoma," I said wistfully.

His eyes met mine. For the first time, there was a smile in his eyes. "I thought you would," he said quietly, but there was strength in his voice.

We were not as tense as we were after the conversation. Probably because of the common base we shared. Even if our personalities were vastly different, we could at least appreciate each other's love for family.

* * *

Time passed slowly. This was wilderness and snow, fierce wind and bare mountains. The wind swept snow into its folds as well, and the relentless of it made it difficult to breathe.

But faintly, I began to see a yellow glow. I pointed it out to Ryoma, and we began to approach closer, and closer. Soon enough, the outline of a cabin began to appear.

"My Lord!" a fierce, female voice caught our attention.

Ryoma's eyes lit up in recognition as he hastened the pace. As we approached, I realized that the speaker was a feral looking woman with red tattoos.

Inside the cabin, a green haired ninja was besides an unconscious woman with flowing white hair.

"Rinkah, Kaze," said Ryoma, smile lighting his features. "I am glad that you are safe." His gaze strayed to the unconscious women.

His breath stopped. "Is that…" His hands reached out, to stop hovering over her face. "Kamui," breathed the man, looking starstruck.

His entire focus was on her.

I coughed lightly.

Ryoma jerked. He turned to me and back to Rinkah and Kaze.

"Morgan, this is Rinkah, daughter of the chieftain of the Fire Tribe, and Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Rinkah, Kaze, this is Morgan, a tactician. She aided me, and she will accompany us to the capital."

Both Hoshidans observed me, and I noted how Ryoma did not explicitly say that I was an ally.

"I should thank you for serving Lord Ryoma when we were otherwise occupied, Miss Morgan." Rinkah's voice had an edge of suspicion to it.

I replied back in kind. "Please, call me Morgan."

"Then call me Rinkah."

We exchanged sharp, feral smiles. The exchange went largely unnoted by both Kaze and Ryoma. All their attention was on what I assumed was Hoshido's lost princess.

"After all these years, I finally have you back, Kamui."

I broke off from challenging Rinkah to turn my attention to Ryoma and the women passed out on the floor.

So, this woman was Ryoma's long-lost sibling.

She had white flowing hair and pointed ears. Her skin was pale, and wore silver armor with a blue cape. She began to stir. When she opened her eyes, the color astounded me. It was a brilliant red.

When Ryoma's sister registered his words, however, the red eyes hardened. She lifted herself up, refusing help from Ryoma as she said forcefully.

"My name is _Corrin_."

* * *

Overhearing the conversation between Ryoma and Corrin proved to be very fruitful.

Corrin had no memories of her life in Hoshido, and even the older ones from Nohr were cloudy at best. She also was very firm in that her name was Corrin, not Kamui.

Ryoma was disheartened, but still, even her less then welcoming reaction and missing memories could not let his spirits down. It was subtle, but his strides, more open shoulders, and eyes lit with fire indicated that the man was indeed very happy.

It was only too bad that Corrin did not share the same delight. She had loosened a lot then from before, but she was still wary. But she was no longer scared, that was an improvement, at least.

On our way, we met two other princesses, Hinoka and Sakura. They had also been caught out on a skirmish against Faceless. I had the pleasure of observing the Hoshidan royalty in battle.

Ryoma was brilliant. He might still have room to improve, but he easily dominated the battlefield. Hinoka was talented as well, but less experieced. Sakura I did not see any action in her part, because she only stayed behind to heal. She did make an impression, since despite her soft nature she did not shy away from gruesome injuries. That held promise. And as for Corrin…

She definitely had the most potential. She was strong, stronger than even a normal man, and had the proper instincts for battle. It was merely a conjuncture, but I thought that her senses were keener than of a normal human's. She was unbothered by her bare feet despite the snow, and with her pointy ears and unnatural eyes, she seemed more like a manakete than a human. Was she adopted into the royal family? Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura were definitely human.

One thing was certain; Corrin was new to the battlefield. Little things gave her away, as staring wide-eyed at Ryoma's magical bursts from his sword, or the surprise as she saw the Faceless. Also with the fact that somehow her skill level had jumped significantly from her first kill and her last, I was certain that she had much potential and was now just beginning to explore it, out in an actual battle.

There was only so much that training could do, after all.

The only disturbing thing about Corirn was the sword she wielded. It did not fit her, as it was too bulky, and somehow I could not abandon the feeling that it was not under her control.

I finally decided to ask outright. "Where did you get that sword, Princess Corrin?"

"Oh, this? It was a gift from my father," she replied.

In front of us, the three Hoshidan royalty stiffened. Corrin did not seem to notice.

"Is it safe?"

Corrin turned. "What?" she asked, strange look crossing her delicate features.

I paused, looking thoughtfully at the weapon."Just, be careful of that sword, Princess Corrin. I don't like how it… feels like."

She nodded, but eyed me strangely. I did not know what else to say to make myself comprehensible to her, however. The sword just felt poisonous. How was I suppose convince another to abandon the weapon gifted to her by her father just based off of a feeling, especially when we both just met?

* * *

The capital of Hoshido was beautiful. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and was planted almost everywhere. The buildings were colorful and bright, made of wood and painted with silver dragons.

The people greeted the royalty warmly and looked to Corrin and myself with curiosity. It was a pity we were headed straight to the heart of the capital, and unable to explore the wonders of what Hoshido had to offer us.

We had just taken the first steps inside the pavilion when the doors swung open and a women walked out with a smile and with open arms.

She was majestic, with the pride befitting that of a queen. She had thick black hair elegantly held in a golden crown. Her clothing was thick and white, falling lovingly over her body. Despite the clothing putting no emphasis on her figure, I thought it made her seem even more beautiful. Her manners, her clothing, her expression- they all reminded me of the portraits I saw of Exalt Emmerlyn.

"Bow, to Queen Mikoto of Hoshido."

Queen Mikoto's smile was warm as she walked towards us. Her eyes were focused on Corrin.

"Kamui, my daughter, I am so glad to see you!"

I winced beforehand, knowing exactly what the reply would be.

"My name is not Kamui. It is Corrin," said the princess firmly, her mouth a stubborn line.

Queen Mikoto flinched, but soon regained her composure. "Of course, I apologize, Corrin."

She turned to look at me. "And who might you be…."

If she was a lesser women, I would have called that expression on her face as a gape. "Could it be?" wonder colored her voice. "Are you Morgan, child of Robin?"

It was my time to mirror her surprise. "You recognize me, Queen Mikoto?" I asked.

"I don't believe we've ever met," I said faintly.

As I spoke, my eyes met the Queen's.

 _Her eyes are just like Lady Tiki's._

Realization brought a fond smile to my lips.

"Oh," I said in realization. "You have the Sight."

Confusion crossed several eyes. However, the Queen nodded knowingly.

"Sight?" asked Corrin.

I turned to Corrin. "It means that Queen Mikoto can see into different futures, and pasts, of the universe. It's one of the powers of ones with strong dragon blood."

Mikoto nodded. "You are right."

"...So she does come from another world."

Mikoto turned her gaze back to her children. "Yes. Morgan speaks the truth. She is not of Hoshido or Nohr."

Her gaze turned back to Morgan.

"You come from a different world." A curious, earnest expression crossed the Queen's face. "Tell me, Morgan. How did you find my country?"

I laughed, relieved that out of all the questions the Queen could have asked, it was this. "It's very beautiful milady," I assured her. "The trees, are fascinating, I have never seen them before in my world. The buildings are also different from what I am used to, but the way they blend in with the nature is very elegant and sophisticated."

Then, hesitatingly, I asked, "If you have the Sight, could you use it to locate my brother?" I was hopeful, but at the same time, I knew the answer even before she gave it.

Mikoto shook her head. "I apologize. I'm afraid that some things are out of my reach."

"I was afraid of that. That's what Lady Tiki said as well," I said wryly.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, Morgan. We will be glad to have one such as you in our halls."

I should have left to search for Inigo. Queen Mikoto had helped alievate whatever suspicion Ryoma had of me, and I didn't think they would protest if I decided to leave. But I thought it would have been rude to refuse such hospitality and what could I say? I was curious to what Hoshido had to offer.

I bowed.

"I am honored, milady. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Yukimura, please take Morgan to one of our guest rooms," ordered the Queen.

"Yes, Lady Mikoto." He gestured to me, one hand pointing a corridor while his other hand supported it.

Queen Mikoto, now finished with me, turned to Corrin. "Corrin, let us talk," she said, leading the once-lost princess to a different set of corridors.

I left behind the family once parted, now reunited. I followed the man, Yukimura, as he navigated the halls.

 _"I don't believe you!"_

The shout echoed the halls. Surprised, I stopped and turned to turning to the direction of the voice. That voice was unmistakably Corrin's. Yukimura held me back. "This way, Miss Morgan," he said a bit sharply.

Of course. That was not a matter that I had a right to interfere.

I followed Yukimura. Ryoma, Queen Mikoto, they all seemed like good people. But at the same time, Corrin's actions were perfectly understandable. She had believed herself to be a princess of Nohr her entire life, after all.

I wondered if Corrin would leave Hoshido secretly. Blood was important, but you couldn't compensate blood for years together. Memories ran stronger than blood.

At least, that was my opinion.

* * *

 **AN: I was trying to reach until the divergence of paths, but I didn't even come close. First time writing in first person, I thought this would be better for this story. Hope it fits. About Corrin's physical traits, I headcannon that she is physically better than other people because she is a manakete, despite some conversations with Mozu and Saizo proving otherwise.**

 **Review!**


End file.
